That Guy
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: Dean and Sam are in between cases, so Dean goes shopping for some much needed new clothes, and meets someone who really helps him out. Dean/Priestly. slash, smut, and a little fluff at the end.


Dean walked into the thrift store, intent on getting some new clothes, ones that weren't covered in blood or plaid he's stolen from Sam. Plus, his jeans had too many holes in them now, but he guessed it didn't matter at this very moment, since they were in forever sunny, 'doesn't get cold here' California. But still, they were in between cases and had nothing to do, so instead of hanging around with Sam who did _not_ blow him off to go to the library _thank you very much_, he thought he should do something productive today verses sitting in the motel room alone.

He walked around, looking at the odds and ends of the shop's items before going to look at clothing. He checked out a few racks, grabbing some jeans in his size that weren't filled with holes, throwing them onto his shoulder. He hummed a Styx song as he searched, bobbing his head the slightest bit, feeling along the fabrics and looking for good colors. He picked up a few plain shirts, and he started to wander into the others, shirts that said something funny or sarcastic. Some he really liked, and was too busy with his head down and reading one to notice another guy who came to stand next to him. He walked into him by accident, and they both grunted, Dean looking up and being caught off guard at what he saw.

This guy, _oh this guy_, was colorful. Like, really colorful. Blue hair, spiked up in a mohawk, with other spikes within that spike. Piercings were embedded in his nose and under his very plump lips, facial hair more dramatic than Sam's sideburns were getting. He had green eyes, a special glint in them that said he was different if the rest of his appearance failed to register, and jet black eyeliner colored the outsides of his eyes. He was clothed in a green and white baseball shirt with the sentence "I sell crack for the CIA", and long, dark green shorts, looking cut off at the bottoms, along with black socks and shoes. He even had a few tatts. This guy was definitely different... But Dean liked it.

"What?" The guy said, sounding slightly defensive for Dean's staring, and he saw it in his eyes, too.

"Nothing, nothing. Just... Cool shirt, man." He flicked his eyes to the shirt, which he truthfully did like, then back up to the guy's face to watch him wet his lips. He shouldn't have let it get to him as much as he was.

"Yeah, thanks, I guess." The guy's voice softened a bit, and his eyes made a quick glance over Dean.

The Winchester held out a hand to shake, "M'Dean."

"Priestly." He shook Dean's hand, and the hunter noticed his nails were painted black. Priestly had a firm handshake, and strong hands... really strong hands. Dean held back a shiver and the urge to grip his hand and lead him out back for an up against the wall fuck.

Dean shoved his hand in his pocket after, trying to make his growing length less noticeable. He wanted to say something cool, make this guy know he wasn't just fucking around with calling his shirt cool. He just couldn't stop staring at how hot he was, "Where'd you get your tatt done?"

Priestly was about to ask "which one?" when Dean gestured to his neck, and he nodded, "Uh, a nice place a few blocks from the sandwich shop I work at."

_Sandwich shop._ "Nice... So, really, a sandwich shop? 'Cause, man, I've been looking for a good Roast Beef sandwich for days since I got here."

And Dean was lying, he and Sam had already eaten today and all was fine in his world of good food. He just wanted this guy closer. Fast.

"Well, once we're done here, we can go over." Priestly told him, thinking if this was a code, he'd want to make it as positive as he could that he wanted Dean around. He knew that look in someone's eyes, and this guy totally had it. Maybe he'd take him to the shop, let him eat, or maybe he'd get some in the back of the Cosmobile. This guy wasn't so bad looking; toned body under that black, tight fitted shirt, tan skin teasing through the small rip in the fabric by his collarbone. Short, light brown hair, dazzling emerald eyes, stubble littering his strong jaw. He was about as tall as Priestly, maybe an inch and a half or so shorter because of the hair.

"Yeah, that'll be really good." Dean smirked, not helping the glance he made to Priestly's package. Priestly noticed. His hips jutted forward just the slightest bit to see Dean let out a surprised breath.

"C'mon, I know some stuff that will be good if you're a sarcastic bastard like me." He took the hunter's hand, which made the tips of Dean's fingers tingle and his palm just a little sweaty, but Priestly didn't seem to mind as he led him over to more men's clothing, more colorful shirts and pants than what Dean would normally wear.

"You sure you want me in these?" Dean reached out his free hand and picked up some sort of red and black plaid fabric, which turned out to be a kilt as he got a closer look. The mohawked man took it from him with a chuckle.

"I've been looking for one in this color for a while." He said, grinning at the look he got, and threw it onto his shoulder. He reached down, under the rack, and felt around for a moment. His hand slipped from Dean's, and Dean had an urge to still hold him, maybe curl his finger around a belt loop just so he wouldn't wander off. Dean saw him pull out some combat boots from under the rack, and he smiled, "I knew these were still in here."

"Those are cool, actually." The Winchester checked them out when they were handed to him. They looked old, but in good shape. He'd seen his father wear ones like these before, and he'd always liked them. They were a murky, dark green, almost black, with black laces. They looked like they were his size.

"I said I'd find some stuff." Priestly gave him a mocked 'I told you so' look, and then smiled with teeth, something that made Dean's heart thump faster, and then took his hand again to lead him over to keep shopping. They found a few more good conditioned pieces of clothing, and even some for Sam, which Priestly commented on thinking that Sam was a 'fucking gigantic man-bear' for the size of clothes he wore. Dean said he was close, that he was a moose. They both laughed at that.

By the time they paid, they were holding hands again, grabbing the bags and walking out together. Dean was surprised he could just pick this guy up like this, and have him be so friendly. The guys he usually picked up, not that he did it often, were at bars and usually nervous until they got behind closed doors. Sure, Dean didn't go around flaunting his sexuality, but he wasn't scared to be a little of who he was. And damn, neither was Priestly. Priestly was out there, and that was refreshing. It made things exciting.

He set the bags in the trunk of the Impala, and jumped when a hand connected to his ass. He looked up and saw the other man grinning at him, and he grabbed his bag and put it in the trunk as well.

"Hey, how do you know if I drove here or not?" He asked, although he actually hadn't. He'd just walked from where Tish had dropped him off after seeing a guy she thought was cute.

"Don't care. I want you in my car." Dean shrugged, but smirked at how it sounded, and was relieved to get a smirk back.

"Really? Hm, where in your car? What position?" He asked smugly after the trunk was closed and they were moving to get in. Dean stood outside the driver's side door and looked at him over the top of the car.

"In the front, in the back, on the hood, on the trunk... on your knees, in my lap." The hunter said nonchalantly, shrugging before getting in. He heard a laugh from outside and Priestly slipped into the car next to him.

"All of that? Sounds exciting. You really do want me." He rested his arm on the door, forearm hanging through the window.

"I could keep listing them... On your back-" There was a hand covering his mouth.

"I'll tell you where to go, and you can just show me," Priestly told him, looking mischievous, "Drive."

Dean watched the hand be taken away, and he licked his lips as it settled on his thigh. He started up the car and was smug as she roared to life. He backed out of the space and got onto the road, Priestly mumbling a "Go left" with a slightly rough edge to his voice. Dean liked it. As they drove to the location, each direction sounded more sinful than the last, one more inch of that hand up Dean's thigh, squeezing, making him grip the steering wheel. Priestly chuckled darkly, leaning over to lick the shell of his ear, and the Winchester couldn't help himself in letting out a breathy groan, letting this guy have the satisfaction that he was getting to him. Another direction later, and he was cupping Dean through his jeans, whispering smugly about how hard he was for him.

Dean sped the car up steadily, and he could see it got the other man excited. He would have to take him on some open road sometime, see how hot he got then. They turned into a drive next to "Beach City Grill" and Dean noticed it was pretty closed off, their own little parking lot. There was an old van covered in bumper stickers about peace and love, and a normal red car. They both seemed empty. He pulled in next to the van and parked, shutting off the Impala before he bombarded Priestly, smashing their lips together. It was a bit rough, but the guy deserved it, and took it like he did, coming back with the same force and eager fashion as Dean. The hunter's hips pushed up against the hand still on him, and his own hands gripped to the other's shirt that he liked so much, and his hair, which was softer than he thought it would be.

Priestly groaned softly against his mouth, tongue meeting Dean's halfway as they tangled and pushed for dominance. He was completely fine with letting Dean take him, but he wasn't about to tell him that, not when they were having so much fun fighting for top. The older man forced his hand to unhook from Priestly's shirt, favoring to roughly grope him through his shorts, causing a buck of the hips from both of them. The blue haired man let Dean explore his mouth, and he couldn't help the groan, feeling each swipe of that wet muscle glide along every sensitive spot, some of which he didn't even know he had.

They pulled away for air, and Priestly breathed out the need for more space. Dean suggested the back of the Impala, but the in-training hippie had other plans. He pulled himself away from the Winchester and fumbled to open the door, sighing when he got out. He helped pull Dean over the seats, not wanting to be apart too long, and lips were back on his once they were both upright.

They stumbled back into the side of the Cosmobile, and Priestly chuckled, making a fist in the other man's hair to pull him off, "Calm down, tiger. Get in the back."

Dean smirked, "I just can't keep myself off you." He bit at Priestly's earlobe before they opened the back doors of the van, both of them climbing in and shutting the doors behind them. It was Priestly's turn, and he grabbed Dean's shirt and pulled him closer, between his legs. They were kissing again, both of his hands on either side of the hunter's face, while the hunter's hands worked on getting his shorts undone. Priestly pulled him down more, and Dean had to brace himself before he fell, and their hips collided. They both groaned in surprise and broke the kiss, looking down before their hands were working fast to get the other's pants open.

The Winchester got Priestly's shorts undone and he hooked his fingers in two belt loops, bringing his hips up against his own, friction shooting pleasure up their spines. The blue haired man's head rolled back onto one of the numerous pillows scattered around the place, and Dean took that as an opportunity to attack his neck. He bit and licked various spots, pulling more moans from Priestly. The slightly taller man ground his hips up into Dean's as his fingers felt up him, realizing that clothing sucked. He pulled up on the hem of the hunter's shirt and Dean got the idea. He pulled away, lifting the fabric over his head before throwing it somewhere; he really didn't care where. Priestly's shirt came next, being tossed aside and landing against the doors. He didn't seem to even notice that it messed up his hair, or maybe he simply didn't care, since Dean's hands had already been in it.

They worked on bottoms next, through kisses and rutting, and were able to get Priestly's off, having more trouble with Dean's. And Dean really hated his boots for a moment there, until he was able to get them untied and kick them away. The mohawked man chuckled and leaned over, kissing him again, much slower than the other times, and gently pulled Dean down on top of him. The Winchester hovered over him, settled quite comfortably between his soon-to-be lover's legs. Priestly licked his lips and Dean leaned down to connect their mouths again, when he was flipped onto his back. He looked up, surprised at the other man, who grinned almost victoriously. The brunette was about to say "what gives?" when Priestly's head dipped down, lips placing kisses down his chest and abdomen. The hunter had the urge to grab at his hair, but decided against it in favor of seeing how good letting him do his thing would be. He thought it would have a good outcome. And Dean was right when the other man tugged at the waistband of the showing underwear with his teeth. The hunter lifted his hips and his jeans and boxers were stripped off in one tug. He made a noise low in his throat as Priestly grasped the base of his cock, squeezing just the slightest bit.

"Thick. I like that." He smirked up at Dean, wondering how much of him he could take it. Moving up to blow warm air teasingly over the head, he made Dean shiver and his hips arch up.

"You'll love it when I start ramming into you." The Winchester told him roughly, earning lips wrapping around the head, giving yet another tease, this time of how wet and warm his mouth was. Dean took a deep, shaky breath, half moaning at the complete _bliss_ of that mouth. It was taken away too soon, but the gravel in Priestly's voice made it alright.

"Is that so?" He moved his head to the side of Dean's length and licked a line up, "Mm, tell me about it."

Dean held back a whine for more. He made a fist in one of the blankets, "Fuck, you're gonna get it so rough. You're gonna be begging for more. You-_Oh, fuck!_"

Priestly had moved down, and sucked one of Dean's balls into his mouth, moaning softly around it. He would have smirked at the reaction he got if his mouth wasn't so full. The brunette groaned as he moved over to the other one, giving it the same treatment, running his hand up one of Dean's strong thighs.

"I believe you." He whispered as he moved back up, and Dean's hands rested on his hips, playing with the waistband of his boxers, "Now show me."

Dean gave him a devilish smiled and pulled down his boxers, hands moving over where the cotton had been, right along his skin, cupping his ass in his hands before he let Priestly kick the fabric away. Dean leaned up and caught him in a kiss, and eased him onto his back, not really wanting to stop touching him so he could do it on his own. He ran his hands up his inner thighs, feeling muscle under warm skin, making Priestly shiver as he bypassed the one place he blue haired man really wanted those hands to be. Dean leaned down and mouthed at his hipbone, fingertips brushing his cock that throbbed for attention, and Priestly fumbled with the lube he kept hidden in the van. He managed to hand it over, and watched as Dean spread some onto his fingers then set the bottle aside. The hunter looked up at him to see if it was okay. Priestly rolled his eyes.

"Fuck me already, pretty boy." He smirked at the chuckle he got, giving Dean full range to do whatever he wanted. He groaned loudly as a wet heat engulfed the tip of his cock, and a pad of a finger rubbed against his hole. He took a chunk of Dean's hair and held tight, that finger against him pushing in. The hunter moaned softly at the tightness of Priestly, and worked on opening him up. The blue haired man was making soft noises, low and rumbly with the occasional gasp, relaxing himself as Dean leaned up and kissed him again. Priestly felt another finger press to him, and moaned when it slipped in. He felt the digits scissor and then crook, stars bursting behind his eyelids, making him dizzy. He made a weak sound and slung to the hunter, the fingers curling inside him again, pressing to that spot.

"Fuck. O-Okay, I'm good. C'mon." He said, trying to keep his voice level. He opened his legs more and Dean nudged his cock against his thigh.

"You need something bigger now, huh, Priestly?" The brunette smirked, tugging at his earlobe with his teeth, hearing the impatient groan and feeling the rock up of hips on his fingers, "Mm, alright, baby."

He gently withdrew the digits and grabbed the lube, sitting up to grab the condom from his jeans. His breathing felt labored as he ripped it open with his teeth and slid it on, a second set of hands helping him, coating his length with the slippery substance. He grunted in surprised pleasure when those hands smeared some on his skin, fingers ran along the junction where hip met pelvic bone, other hand tugging gently at his sac.

"A lot to give. Maybe next time, hm?" Priestly pulled him to hover over his body again by his hip.

Dean breathed against his lips, "Not if you want it today."

And he got a shiver, which meant yes. He took the other man's legs and hooked them around his waist, setting himself to Priestly's hole. Even though he was beyond ready to just be inside him already, he couldn't help in running the tip along his entrance, up and down before starting to add pressure. Priestly was tight. Tighter than Dean thought he'd be, and was worried for a split second... Before he heard the long moan from the mohawked man as the tip slipped in. He kept pushing in, slowly, watching Priestly's face for any signs of discomfort, but he looked in complete bliss as Dean filled him to the brim, stretching him open just on the edge of pain that made him feel so good. Priestly was taking shuddering breaths through his parted, kiss swollen lips, and gasped softly along with the hunter when he was in balls deep. Dean took a moment, then he was slowly pulling out, feeling how slick they were before he rocked back in, pushing into the almost suffocatingly snug body.

Dean couldn't help but smirk as the other man moaned, rocking up for more, "Damn it, Dean. Faster."

The hunter let out a dark chuckle, as if saying 'If you insist', gripping the other man's hips and starting to move like he was told. He rested his head against Priestly's neck, tongue tracing some of his tattoo, pulling almost all of the way out before snapping his hips forward again. Legs tightened around his hips, hands digging into his back, adding delicious pain that made his spine tingle as he started thrusting rhythmically. He bit at his collarbone, groaning against his skin, trying to keep himself quiet for anyone that might walk out of the sandwich shop. On the other hand, Priestly wanted to be loud, let everyone know what they were doing. He tugged on Dean's hair, making his voice go up in volume, before it was back down again.

"Dean, c'mon. Be loud for me, you know you want to." He moaned, bucking his hips up, the hunter hitting that spot inside him, "Dean!"

"Ah, _fuck_, Priestly." Dean pushed forward harder, holding the other man's hips so hard he'd probably have bruises later, but it didn't seem to matter, "Wanting everyone to hear you, that's kinky right there. And _God_, it's hot."

"Yes! Fuck, Dean, yes!" He shouted, partly for effect, making the hunter work harder, groaning loudly.

"Oh, my God...So fucking tight," The Winchester bucked his hips, nipping at Priestly's jaw, growling as he picked up the pace, pushing in hard with each word, "So. Fucking. Amazing."

The blue haired man whimpered, Dean's lips claiming his in a rough kiss. One of Dean's hands left his hip, hiking up his leg so his knee was against the side of his ribs, pulling away and sitting up to pound into him, new angle making Priestly cry out with a loud "fuck!". The hunter's breathing was ragged as he tried to hold off the fast approaching orgasm, letting out a hiss at the way the other man's inner muscles clenched around him. He let go of Priestly's hip and grabbed his cock, pumping roughly in time with their thrusts, making those hips jerk forward, rocking up against both his hand and length, trying to get more before he came.

Dean thumbed at the head, watching Priestly bite his lip hard, breathing coming in gasps and groans, "D-Dean, I can't hold it anymore. I-I gotta-"

The hunter leaned down and captured his lips, speeding up both his hand and hips, hearing the loud, low, noise as Priestly came, breaking the kiss for breath, body bucking and shivering, white spurting onto their stomachs. Dean let him ride it out, placing a kiss to his jaw, before slowing and pulling out, slipping off the condom. Priestly sat up shakily, looking flustered and hot, taking Dean between his lips. The hunter groaned, rocking his hips, setting his clean hand against the mohawked man's cheek, feeling the slide of his length in and out. Priestly hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard.

"O-Oh, shit. Priestly, yeah, that's good. Mm, fuck." Dean ground out, voice low and breathy, looking down to watch. The heat and slickness of his mouth was too much paired along with looking, and he barely got out a warning before he was shooting his load down Priestly's welcoming throat, trying not to buck and choke him. The blue haired man swallowed and licked him clean before pulling off, leaning forward to clean his own come from Dean's abdomen.

Dean did the same, tasting Priestly by cleaning his stomach, crawling back in between his legs, because_ God, he just had to_, sharing kisses and cleaning Dean's hand with both their mouths. Maybe they'd go another round, maybe the hunter would take him back to the motel room, maybe Priestly would invite him to his apartment for an all night fuck, not coming back until the early morning and smirking at Sam.

And then Dean's phone rang. The Winchester sighed and pulled himself away from the other cooling body to dig through the pocket of his jeans, grabbing out his phone and flipping it open, "Yeah?"

Priestly fixed his hair as Dean talked on the phone, and listened in, watching the brunette sigh and say he'd be right there, to give him fifteen minutes. He hung up and the phone and the mohawked man had already found his underwear, "Gotta go, huh?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, taking his boxers and slipping them on, "Sorry. My brother needs my help, and I have to."

"It's alright." Priestly smiled, getting up on his knees and kissing Dean, just a brush of the lips, before they were getting dressed. Underwear, jeans, fumbling with a belt buckle and socks and shoes. Dean looked around, seeking out his shirt, but it was no where to be seen. He looked under a few blankets and pillows, hearing the other man chuckle.

He looked over at him, watching as he pointed behind him, "Take it, you look like you could need it."

Dean turned, seeing the white and green baseball shirt on the doorhandles. He took it off and held it in his hand, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Anyway, that black shirt made me wanna jump your bones, and _obviously_, I'm a very self-controlled person. Just think what other people will do. Can't have that when you're trying to help your brother." Priestly winked, wetting his lips, "Nice tatt, by the way."

The hunter chuckled, looking down at the pentagram on his chest, "Special. Next time I'm around, I'll take you to get it."

"There's gonna be a next time?" The blue haired man asked as Dean slipped the shirt on.

"Hope so." Dean grabbed a pen from his jeans and held out his hand for Priestly's, getting the other man's whole body, walking over on his knees to him. He held his hand next to Dean's.

"Know so."

The hunter wrote down his number, telling him it might be a while until he was back in town, that his work takes him all over the country, sometimes out of it, but he would be back. He opened the doors of the van and hopped out, fixing his new shirt before there was a hand wrapping around his amulet, pulling him close. Priestly smiled, leaning out the doors, pushing forward to lock their lips, both of them chuckling as their noses bumped. They brushed lips, once, twice, then actually kissed; short, sweet, tongues swiping, not meaning goodbye but see you later. Priestly nodded his head in the direction of the back door of the sandwich shop.

"Tell them ten point two, then say which kind of sandwich you want. Then you can go to your brother."

"What's a ten point two?"

"How good I was just fucked."

* * *

><p>Sam paced back and forth on the steps of the library, a few books under his arm, looking at his watch. His head snapped up when he heard the hum and purr of the Impala, and Dean pulled over to pick him up.<p>

"Finally," Sam huffed, walking down and climbing in the car. He furrowed his brow at the appearance of his brother, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Priestly." Was all that Dean said, around a mouthful of the best roast beef sandwich he'd ever had.


End file.
